Ka-60 Kasatka
The''' Kamov Ka-60 Kasatka''' (Russian: "Касатка", "Orca") was a Russian Air Force prototype helicopter that first flew December 24th, 1998. The Ka-60 was to be used for reconnaissance, for transporting air-assault forces, radio-electronic jamming, for special-operations missions and for various light-transport missions. Several prototypes were built, but project never went into the mass-production. Ka-60 project is succeeded by the medium helicopter Ka-62, which is a distant relative to the Ka-60 because of a new airframe and Turbomeca Ardiden 3G engines. Also, Ka-62 is a civilian model intended for corporate use. Battlefield 3 The KA-60 appears in Battlefield 3 as the Russian transport helicopter. Singleplayer The KA-60 appears in two missions. The first is Going Hunting where the player must laser designate PLR soldiers trying to escape the airfield. Once designated an A-10 Thunderbolt will strafe and destroy the KA-60. The other mission is Kaffarov, where Amir Kaffarov will try and escape on board a KA-60, but Dimitri Mayakovsky catches him and has a fight onboard and both bailout of the Helicopter, crashing into a pool. Multiplayer Available to the Russian Ground Forces for use at Operation Firestorm and Alborz Mountains, it is capable of seating five. It is the Russian counterpart to the American UH-1Y Venom. Along with the pilot who has use of IR Flares, two players can operate door-mounted miniguns, and two other players can use their personal equipment, such as the Repair Tool when the helicopter is taking damage. Air transports have a much higher tolerance for damage, catching fire only after they are down to 33% health. It can also act as a mobile spawn point as soldiers can spawn in it at anytime, similar to the AMTRAC. It should be noted that due to the taller structure of the Kasatka, it has a higher center of gravity, leading to tips. A glitch may occur where if the tail of the helicopter is detonated by friendly forces, the tail will violently detach from the helicopter leaving only the tail rotor. It is still flyable and no physical damage is caused to the Kasatka. This can be fixed by simply repairing it. battlefield-3-ka60-3.jpg|View from the pilot's seat. battlefield-3-ka60-1.jpg|The third-person view of the KA-60. Battlefield 4 The Ka-60 Kasatka is featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer In singleplayer, the KA-60 appears only in Tashgar. Once the player enters the dam, a Ka-60 will drop off a squad of troops via roping, similar to the Z-9 Haitun. It can be destroyed before the troops get on the ground. A second Ka-60 appears and fires on the player with a minigun. An RPG-7V2 can be found throughout the dam to destroy the chopper. Multiplayer In Battlefield 4 multiplayer, the Ka-60 Kasatka serves as the RU's air transport. It is the equivalent to the USMC's UH-1Y Venom and the CN's Z-9 Haitun. The Kasatka's main role is to ferry infantry. In similar fashion to Battlefield 3, anyone can now spawn inside the chopper without having a person from the same squad in the chopper, which can allow for a single chopper to deliver more people without having to return to pick up more. The Ka-60, like other air transports, don't have any offensive weapons, and thus must rely either on either the miniguns, passenger weapons, or roadkilling in order to defend itself. Countermeasures are also scarce, consisting only of IR Flares, which serve only as a defense against anti-air weaponry. The second and third passenger slots are armed with miniguns, as mentioned previously. Unlike in Battlefield 3, the miniguns do no damage to MBTs, and may only damage lighter ground vehicles and air vehicles. These miniguns are relatively inaccurate at distance and if the target is moving, but with cooperation they can be used to good effect against infantry and various light vehicles. The final two passenger slots allow the players to make use of their kit's weapons and gadgets. Thus an engineer can be used to fortify the chopper with repairing, or can provide heavier anti-vehicle capabilities with anti-tank weapons and anti-air weaponry. As with all transports in the game, it has no unlocks or upgrades, and only the paint scheme can be customized. Battlefield Hardline The Ka-60 Kasatka appears in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield Hardline in the episode Sovereign Land. Obtained by Tony Alpert for massing enormous funds from selling "Hot Shot" cocaine across the country, Alpert deploys half a dozen helicopters to assault Nick Mendoza and Marcus Boone as they attempted to steal the Brute and escape. Most, if not all are destroyed by Mendoza, however, as he uses the nearby AC-130 Gunship and M1 Abrams to defend himself. Trivia *The Kasatka is the only helicopter that is piloted from the right-hand cockpit seat. *In Tashgar, the Kasatka can be destroyed by the 9M133 Kornets on top of the crates. External links *Ka-60 on Wikipedia de:Ka-60 Kasatka ru:Ка-60 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Helicopters Category:Transport Helicopter Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Hardline